Level 17: Revealing Time! Revelation x Identity
is the seventeenth episode of Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters. Synopsis Maxwell challenged Anaira and her fellow Game Quest Masters in a battle. Meanwhile, the Gem Quest Masters revealed their true identities. They are Kaname Tsukidate, an entertainment writer who also works in Local Entertainment Times; Ayako Wada, the student council president from St. Marshalls Girl's Academy; Hatsumi Takizawa, a genius elementary student; and Chisato Kanou, one of the members of the ratings staff at Hanamori Media Research. Plot The Game Quest Masters; except Kaori, Shion, Chikaru and Mashiro (who were headed on to Takeuchi High and Nightingale Academy respectively), returned back to Hanamori Media Research after the battle. There Noi said to them that they must keep on track to monitor the enemy's next move, which the Game Quest Masters agreed. Anaira, however, determined to defeat Maxwell in a battle. In RSG headquarters, despite that she's been pissed off in her recent battle, Maxwell ordered Bazett and Chrona to monitor the situation outside along with other syndicate members. Meanwhile, Kaori and Shion had a secret discussion during lunch break. They were talking about a master plan for the Game Quest Masters to defeat the Syndicate Quest Masters, as well as the members of RSG. Megumi and Mikoto, on the other hand, overheard this and asked them about the matter. Anaira, Kumiko, Kizuna and Eriko faced the syndicate members in a battle after they received a message that they were plotting again a plan to spread the virus in the city. But Bazett and Chrona came in to attack them, causing them to suffer. Chikaru and Mashiro, on the other hand, came in and attacked the two Syndicate Quest Masters. The Game Quest Masters partially won in the battle after they defeated the two Syndicate Quest Masters, as well as the RSG members. Maxwell was disappointed when she found out what happened to Bazett and Chrona, as well as other members of the syndicate. There she told Sachi and Milkcah to challenge the Game Quest Masters in a battle. Returning back to Nightingale Girls Academy, Chikaru and Mashiro was seen by Kanade and Mirei. They told Chikaru that the student council meeting will be started in a few minutes. At night, the Game Quest Masters and the Syndicate Quest Masters faced once again in a battle after they found out that Maxwell challenged them in a battle. Moments later, the Gem Quest Masters came in to help the Game Quest Masters in the battle. Maxwell had a better luck by dispatching the Gem Quest Masters in order to not to interfere the battle between the Game Quest Masters and the Syndicate Quest Masters, which caused them to suffer. While the Syndicate Quest Masters trying to defeat the Game Quest Masters, Kaori and Shion think up their own plan with the participation of their fellow Game Quest Masters. Their plan is to trick the Syndicate Quest Masters by using the Invisible Spell. As their plan finished successfully, the Game Quest Masters finally defeated the Syndicate Quest Masters. The Gem Quest Masters, meanwhile, were impressed in the battle after they defeated, and watched them from afar afterwards. After the battle, they finally revealed their true identities to the Game Quest Masters — with the exception of Sapphire Quest Master. Anaira and her fellow Game Quest Masters were in curious about Sapphire Quest Master's true identity. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * ; : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * (voice): * : (PRISM) * : Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Fire Quest Master: *Air Quest Master: *Water Quest Master: *Earth Quest Master: *Blaze Quest Master: *Fancy Quest Master: *Frost Quest Master: *Terra Quest Master: *Raijin Quest Master: *Storm Quest Master: *Rage Quest Master: *Strike Quest Master: *Venom Quest Master: *Sapphire Quest Master: *Emerald Quest Master: *Ruby Quest Master: *Amethyst Quest Master: *Topaz Quest Master: Category:Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters episodes